A Very Brady Weakest Link
The Weakest Link is an American game show hosted by Anne Robinson that ran from 16 April 2001 to 20 May 2003, based on the original British game show of the same name that ran from 2000 to 2012. Eight players answer questions and every round a "weakest link" is voted off the game by other players; the last to remain wins money up to $1,000,000 depending on what the players have banked. The show also had several celebrity specials, where the players played for charities of their choice. In the celebrity editions, the "losers" would still receive $10,000 to $25,000 for their respective charities. On 24 September 2001, all six original Brady child actors (Barry Williams, Maureen McCormick, Christopher Knight, Eve Plumb, Mike Lookinland and Susan Olsen) appeared together for the first time after fifteen years since appearing on Star Games in 1986 as "Brady Bunch" team, on the Brady Bunch celebrity edition of the game, A Very Brady Weakest Link. Also present was Florence Henderson, and Robbie Rist, the actor of Cousin Oliver during the last six episodes of the Brady Bunch. During the introductions, Rist joked "I hope I don't kill this show too!" (a nod to the common misconception that Cousin Oliver killed The Brady Bunch) The players' charities were: * AMFAR for Maureen McCormick * Southern Utah Wilderness Alliance/Sierra Club for Mike Lookinland * Zero Population Growth for Christopher Knight * Alzheimer's Association for Susan Olsen * Laguna Canyon Foundation for Eve Plumb * Sisters of St. Benedict in Southern Indiana for Florence Henderson * Los Angeles Mission for Robbie Rist * Lupus Foundation for Barry Williams Round 1 The first round of the game lasted for 2 minutes and 30 seconds, and during the time, the players banked $13,000 in 6 chains (from Maureen, Mike, Christopher, Susan, Florence and Robbie). *''Gilligan's Island'' was Sherwood Schwartz's previous project before Brady Bunch. For the voting, Anne Robinson asked: "Whose performance is decidedly ungroovy?" In case of a tie, the "strongest link" would have the deciding vote, so Robbie Rist was voted off with Anne Robinson's commentary "You are not going to be allowed to remain and ruin this fine show as you have many, many other shows". In leaving commentary, Robbie expressed the thought that in this world, smart people probably are not rewarded. Round 2 During the second round, which lasted for 2 minutes and 20 seconds, the players banked $7,500 in 3 chains (Christopher, Eve and Susan) The voting question was: "Who has butchered more wrong answers than Sam has meat?" To Barry voting against her, Florence exclaimed: "I'm never going to date you again!" (A reference to her taking Barry Williams on a date in 1970). In his leaving commentary, Barry expressed disappointment over Florence voting against him and commented that he'd probably put his money on Susan. Round 3 During the third round lasting 2 minutes and 10 seconds, Christopher Knight banked $1,000 in the only chain of this round. * Maureen was the original Marcia Brady The voting question was: "Who is more lost than Cindy and Bobby at the Grand Canyon?" In the leaving commentary, Eve expressed the thought that Maureen, Mike and Florence were just afraid that she would be hard to beat in the end and proposed that Chris would be the next to leave, having taken very much time to answer his questions (all incorrectly). Round 4 During the 2-minute round, the players banked $12,500 in 2 chains (Christopher and Mike) The voting question was: "Who would lose to Tiger in a battle of wits?" In the leaving commentary, Maureen was thrilled that she wasn't the first one to get voted off as she originally expected. Round 5 During the round, lasting 1 minute and 50 seconds, the players banked $10,000 (2 chains from Florence, 1 from Christopher Knight). The voting question was: "Who is making the Partridge Family look like a bunch of geniuses?" (Partridge Family was Brady Bunch's rival show during the original run) Post-round 3, Anne explained to Mike after his wrong answer to second question about haute couture -'' that her clothing (black shirt, leather jacket and pants) was ''haute couture, while Mike's Hawaiian shirt with no undershirt was not. Mike was voted off with the commentary "We've had enough of your shirt." As a leaving commentary, Mike expressed that after being friends with his Brady Bunch co-stars for 30 years, it wasn't easy for him to vote for any of them. Round 6 During the 1 minute, 40 seconds round, none of the players managed to bank any money. The voting question was: "Who, frankly, was not worth the cost of the limousine to bring them here tonight?" After both Chris and Susan voted against her, Florence called them losers. Voting against Susan, Florence commented: "Michael, her little boy, would never forgive his grandma Flo, and I will never forgive you." As Florence was voted off, Anne Robinson commented: "You should have let them play ball in the house!" As leaving commentary, Florence expressed the thought that Chris voted against her probably due to being afraid that she would be hard to beat in the final round. Round 7 During the 1 minute, 30 seconds round, Chris banked $2,500 (which was doubled to $5,000). Final round The final round featured five questions being asked from the contestants, and the one with most correct answers would win. The game ended with Christopher Knight winning $49,000 for Zero Population Growth, while all the other participants still won $20,000 for their respective charities. In the final commentaries, Chris expressed his happiness that there were no music questions in the final round, otherwise he would have lost. Susan was pleased for progressing to the final round. External Links * The Weakest Link (Anne Robinson Version) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * The Weakest Link (George Gray Version) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * Weakest Link Episode List at TV Guide.com *The Weakest Link article at Wikipedia *The Weakest Link (Brady Bunch episode) on YouTube Category:References in outside media Category:Bradypedia